Watching Remake
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Harry loved to watch people. He always had. He saw things, but he never told what he saw. A remake of Watching. Same as before, but slightly longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching**

Harry watched people.

He always has. He watches them discretely of course.

He see's thing that most other people miss. They see a simple flick of hair. He sees a girl who's nervous about something.

Most likely a boy.

He only knows of one other who sees the things the way he does.

Luna Lovegood. A Ravenclaw a year below him.

And just like her, he doesn't tell anyone about the things he sees.

He doesn't reveal that he sees yearning and hunger. Nor does he mention the love that shines brightly in his friends' eyes

He just continues to watch from the shadows and see's that that love is returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he was a boy, Harry watched people. He loved to see how they reacted to something. It fascinated him. The way they interacted with someone they didn't like or someone they knew quite well. He made sure to conceal his watching of course. People didn't like it when strange little boys stared at them after all. After a while, nothing the people he knew did seemed to surprise him anymore. It was always the same routine day in, day out. So he stopped watching.

But once he got his letter from Hogwarts, everything changed. The new environment had him watching even closer than before. At first it was exciting, but again, it all fell into a routine, even with all the situations he had to keep him occupied for the year.

But every year he returned, something was different then when he left, so he started watching the staff and the students again.

His all-time favourite people to watch were his teachers. Every one of them was different.

Professor Flitwick it seemed was always happier at Christmas time when he got to have the choir sing in front of the school.

Professor Sprout was more relaxed when spring rolled around.

Madam Pomfrey liked the warmer months and always drank out of the same tea cup in winter,

The Headmaster, well he couldn't quite figure out the Headmaster as he never did as Harry expected, and that was what drew him to him.

Snape, Snape hated him so he tried not to watch him.

But Professor McGonagall, she was interesting. All year round she was strict, but fair. She never lost her focus. She always treated her students with respect and was always in control. Only once had he seen her raise her voice in the seven years that Harry had been attending Hogwarts. On a few occasions he would see glimpses of emotion flash in her eyes, but of course he never told.

But for the first time, he noticed his normally focused professor, staring off into space while in class. He watched her every lesson that week, but she never lost her focus. It was a week later when he saw it again. Her glazed eyes staring at the wall with her head in her hand. He watched her during the next lesson, but she never lost her focus. It became clear to Harry that there was a sort of pattern to her starring. Every three lessons, she would sit down at her desk and stare blankly at the wall until the bell rang.

Not long after noticing the pattern, she started doing it every lesson. For once his curiosity got the better of him and he followed her line of sight. He had assumed that she was staring at the wall, but he had been wrong. She had been staring at Hermione the whole time.

Of course he could be wrong, he thought, she might just be sitting at a different angle. But before he could accept that for an answer, Hermione touched his arm lightly asking for a piece of parchment as she had used her last sheet. He saw anger flash in his professor's eyes, followed by jealousy and finally a sadness that not only showed in her eyes, but on her delicate features. Handing Hermione the parchment, he continued to watch McGonagall as his friend went back to work. Her hand relaxed around the quill she still held once Hermione took her hand off of his arm.

When she got up to do her rounds of the room, Harry became conscious of how close she stood next to Hermione and how she increasingly touched her briefly in a congratulatory way. Each time she touched her, Harry noticed how they seemed to linger.


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing his friend lean into one of the lingering touches, he started watching her as well. He didn't know why he had never noticed it before, but he realized that every move that the Professor made was followed by two dark mocha eyes. He always knew that his friend admired their Head of House, but the thought that she may like her the way the Professor seemed to like her, never entered his mind. For a second, he considered telling his friend what he saw, but decided against it in the end.

He would sit back and see how things would play out, only stepping in when he would need to.

One day, after fighting with Ron, Hermione was quieter the usual during class. He knew that Ron was in love with Hermione, but he couldn't tell him that Hermione wasn't in love with him without revealing what he knew. He hoped for Hermione's sake, that McGonagall would pick up on his friends distress.

She did.

He watched as she moved toward their row and stopped in front of Hermione's end. At first Hermione didn't look up from her blank parchment, but when McGonagall cleared her throat lightly, her head snapped up. Harry wasn't surprised to see a new spark enter her dark chocolate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry thought about all of the things he should know about, he walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitory to the common room. Generally Harry was the first awake, but this time someone else had beaten him. Standing in front of the fire place in the dark red room stood Hermione with her back to him. From this angle, Harry could see that she was holding a dark red rose with a gold stem and leaves.

He didn't say anything as she whispered a vanishing spell. He wondered where she sent it, but he pushed the thought away when Hermione turned around to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed a light red. Instead of drawing attention to her embarrassment, he smiled and gestured for her to lead the way to breakfast.

All day, the thought of where Hermione had sent the rose plagued his mind. He wanted to know. It wasn't until later that day did he figure it out. Beside him, Hermione was smiling brightly as she wrote on her parchment. He frowned as he wondered what could make his friend smile so brightly after the fight with Ron. He glanced around the room. Behind the desk at the front of the room, sat Professor McGonagall, twirling a dark red rose with gold leaves in her hand with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

That very day, Harry wondered around the castle looking for his friend. She had run off rather quickly after eating her lunch. In a last desperate attempt to find her, he walked down the Transfiguration hallway, only to pause near the door of the class room. The sound of his friends voice floated out between the small crack of the door and wall.

"Do you like my flower?" He heard her ask in a soft voice, which he knew was her insecure voice.

"I do very much, Miss Granger." Was the Professor's amused reply.

"Hermione." She was still insecure.

At the deep throaty laugh, Harry moved closer to the gap and looked though it to see McGonagall leaning towards Hermione while whispering.

"Hermione then."

As McGonagall moved her hand to hold on to Hermione's cheek, his friend looked up with a brilliant smile. When she started to lean towards their Head of House, Harry smiled and closed the door silently. It wouldn't do for someone to come along and see them.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched people.

He always has. He watches them discretely of course.

He see's thing that most other people miss. They see a simple flick of hair. He sees a girl who's nervous about something.

Most likely a boy.

He only knows of one other who sees the things the way he does.

Luna Lovegood. A Ravenclaw a year below him.

And just like her, he doesn't tell anyone about the things he sees.

He doesn't reveal that he sees the yearning, the hunger.

But most of all he doesn't reveal that he knows that his friends love is only matched by that of her lover.


End file.
